Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 14 - Theon
Zusammenfassung Theon Graufreud und Jeyne Pool entkommen aus Winterfell mit Hilfe von Manke Rayder und seinen Speerfrauen. Synopsis Während sich die Trommelschläge vor der Mauer Winterfell langsam nähern, rüstet sich die Garnison der Burg für einen Angriff, der aber nicht erfolgt. Einer der Stallburschen mutmaßt, dass der Sturm nun vorbei sei, aber Theon Graufreud lacht innerlich darüber und denkt an die Geschichten der Alten Nan, die von Winterstürmen erzählt hatte, die 40 Tage, ein Jahr oder auch zehn gedauert hatten und angeblich ganze Königreiche unter 30 Meter Schnee begraben hatten. Theon sitzt in der Großen Halle Winterfells und beobachtet den Barden Manke Rayder, der sich als Abel ausgibt, und der zusammen mit Esche und Eichhörnchen frühstückt und die bei ihm sitzen. Abel hatte Theon von seinen Frauen aus dem Götterhain zu sich holen lassen und ihm sein Ehrenwort gegeben, dass er ihn nie wieder in Ramsays Hände kommen lässt. Dafür soll er ihm helfen, Arya Stark von Winterfell fortzubringen, wobei auch Manke nicht zu wissen scheint, dass das Mädchen in Wirklichkeit Jeyne Pool ist. Seitdem ist Theon nicht mehr allein gewesen, denn immer ist eine der Frauen bei ihm, da sie ihm nicht trauen. Lord Roose Bolton erscheint verschlafen in der Halle, und er wird begleitet von seiner schwangeren Gemahlin Walda und seinen Gefolgsleuten Hother Umber, Aenys Frey und Roger Ryswell. Lord Wyman Manderly und Lord Ondru Locke sitzen bereits beim Frühstück. Wenig später erscheint auch Ramsay Bolton, und an der Art und Weise, wie er seinen Schwertgurt festschnallt, erkennt Theon, dass er schlechte Laune hat. Theon flüstert so leise er nur kann zu dem Barden, dass sein Plan nicht funktionieren werde, weil Ramsay, Ben Knochen und die Mädchen des Bastards nach ihm suchen würden, sobald sie die Burg verließen. Er erzählt Abel davon, dass er die Frauen vergewaltige, töte und dann einen der Hunde nach ihnen benennt. Der Barde aber antwortet, dass sie es nur bis zu Stannis schaffen müssten, und Eichhörnchen erinnert Theon daran, dass Abel ihm sein Wort gegeben hat. Der Kleine Walder ist tot Dann prescht Hosteen Frey in die Große Halle, und er trägt eine Leiche in den Armen. Ein Dutzend Freys sind bei ihm, darunter der Große Walder, dessen Wams voller Blut ist. Hosteen legt die Leiche vor dem Podest ab und erklärt, dass das der Sohn seines Bruders Merrett Frey sei, der bestialisch getötet und unter einer Schneewehe versteckt worden sei. Theon erinnert sich an den Kleinen Walder, der eigentlich der größere der beiden war. Ramsay steigt zu dem Jungen herab, während sein Vater ausnahmsweise laut spricht und verkündet, dass das eine abscheuliche Tat sei. Der Große Walder berichtet, man habe die Leiche in der Ruine des Ersten Frieds gefunden. Er habe seinem Vetter gesagt er solle nicht alleine nach draußen gehen, er habe aber Silber von einem Mann einsammeln wollen, der es ihm vom Würfeln schulde. Er weiß zwar nicht den Namen des Mannes, aber die Soldaten aus Weißwasserhafen haben ihm das Würfeln beigebracht. Dann beschuldigt er Lord Wyman, hinter dem Mord zu stecken. Dieser sagt, dass er wenig über den Jungen wüsste, aber als er hört, dass er erst neun Jahre alt war, behauptet er, dass es ein Segen sei, dass er nun tot ist, denn damit sei ihm erspart geblieben, dass er zu einem Frey heranwächst. Ser Hosteen tritt gegen den Tisch, an dem Lord Wyman sitzt, und zieht sein Langschwert, während ein Dutzend Manderlys aufspringen. Lord Wyman will zurückweichen, ist aber von seinem Tisch eingeklemmt, sodass Hosteen ihm mit seinem Schwert einen tiefen Schnitt am Hals verpassen kann. Bolton-Männer wollen die Kämpfer auseinander bringen, aber Hosteen hat dem ersten Manderly schon einen Arm abgetrennt, während Lord Wyman in einer Blutlache zusammenbricht. Erst nachdem fast 40 Speermänner aus Grauenstein eingreifen, kann der Kampf beendet werden. Sechs Manderlys und zwei Freys liegen tot auf dem Boden, ein Dutzend sind verwundet, und Luton, einer der Burschen des Bastards, schreit schwer verwundet nach seiner Mutter. Da die Männer sich immer noch anbrüllen, stampft Walton ein Dutzend mal mit dem Schaft seines Speers auf den Boden, erst dann hören die Männer auf Lord Roose' Worte. Maester Rhodry steht neben ihm und hat ihm gerade eine Nachricht gebracht. Er erklärt, dass Stannis mit seinem Heer drei Tagesmärsche vor Winterfell im Schnee feststecke. Er weist Hosteen an, die Freys am Haupttor zu versammeln, und Lord Wyman, die Manderlys am Osttor aufzustellen. Hosteen will dem Befehl gehorchen kündigt aber vollmundig an, danach Lord Wyman töten zu wollen, der gerade von Maester Medrick versorgt wird. Als erneut Streit ausbricht, drohen Roose und Ramsay ihnen, damit aufzuhören oder sofort zu sterben. Dann weist Lord Roose Abel an, etwas Tröstliches zu spielen. Abel hüpft auf das Podest und spielt ein trauriges Lied, das Theon nicht kennt. Das Lied scheint eine Art Signal zu sein, denn Esche zerrt Theon am Ärmel und sagt, sie müssten nun loslegen. Theon weist sie an, dass sie ihre Schwestern suchen müssten, um das viele Wasser zu tragen. Draußen liegt der Schnee im Hof mittlerweile meterhoch, und ein Labyrinth aus freigeschaufelten Gängen führt zu den verschiedenen Gebäuden. Als sie den Götterhain und den heißen Tümpel erreichen, bemerkt Theon, das sogar hier der Frost und der Schnee liegenbleibt. Als er die Stark-Wort "Der Winter naht" in den Mund nimmt, fängt Esche einen Streit mit ihm an, in dem es auch darum geht, dass sie behauptet, den Kleinen Walder nicht umgebracht zu haben und Theon im Gegenzug als Sippenmörder beschimpft. Kurz überlegt Theon, ihr seinen Dolch in den Rücken zu rammen, doch entscheidet er sich letztlich dagegen. Kurz darauf kehrt Eichhörnchen mit den anderen Frauen zurück: Myrte, Weide Hexenauge, Frenya und Stechpalme. Sie sind alle angezogen wie Dienerinnen und tragen keine Waffen außer ihren Messern. Die Frauen machen sich über die "Knienden" lustig, die sich im Hof versammeln und damit dem Ruf ihres Herrn folgen. Als Theon fragt, wie sie Arya an den Wachen vorbeischmuggeln wollen, erklärt Stechpalme, dass sie Eichhörnchen mit der falschen Arya vertauschen werden. Eichhörnchen wird anschließend durch das Fenster hinab in den Götterhain klettern. Sie erzählt, dass sie bereits mit zwölf Jahren auf ihren ersten Raubzug über die Mauer geklettert sei und damals ihren Namen erhalten habe. Insgesamt sei sich schon sechsmal über die Mauer hin und her geklettert. Sie gehen gemeinsam zur Küche, die wegen der Brandgefahr etwas abseits liegt und von Wachen beobachtet wird. Sie kennen Theon und machen sich gern über ihn lustig, wenn er Wasser für Aryas Bäder holen kommt, mehr aber auch nicht. Drinnen weist er einen der Küchenjungen an, ihm sofort sechs heiße Eimer Wasser zu besorgen, und der Junge läuft los. Es dauert allerdings eine halbe Ewigkeit, während der die sechs Frauen sich Theon Meinung nach sehr auffällig verhalten, weil sie ihre Gesichter unter den Kapuzen verbergen. Normalerweise tuscheln die Dienerinnen während der Wartezeit immer mit den Soldaten oder schwatzen den Köchen einen Bissen Essen ab. Bald schon fragten die Wachen nach Maisie und Jez, und Theon muss eine Notlüge erfinden. Im Gängelabyrinth auf dem Hof erzeugen die heißen Eimer dichte Nebelschwaden, während sie sich an Soldaten der Freys und Manderlys vorbei drängeln. Am Großen Fried müssen sie an sechs erfahrenen Bolton-Wachen vorbei. Der Feldwebel wundert sich darüber, dass Arya schon wieder ein Bad nehmen will, doch er lässt sie passieren. Drinnen nimmt Stechpalme erst einmal die Kapuze ab, doch Theon warnt sie, dass vor der Aryas Tür weitere Wachen warten, und zwar Burschen des Bastards. Während sie die Treppen hinaufgehen, die Theon als Junge Tausendmal betreten hat, erinnert er sich an legendäre Holzkämpfe mit Robb Stark und Anweisungen von Rodrik Cassel. Nun aber sind sie alle tot, auch Jory Cassel, Harwin und Hullen, Cayn, Desmond Grell, Tomard, Alyn, Mikken und vermutlich auch die Alte Nan. Vor den Gemächern stehen der Saure Alyn und Grunzer, was Theon als gutes Zeichen deutet, denn beide sind zwar fies und brutal sind, haben aber ihr Leben lang gelernt, Befehle zu befolgen. Auch sie machen sich über Theon lustig, schließen aber die Türe auf und lassen sie herein. Drinnen finden sie die völlig verängstigte Jeyne unter Fellen begraben in einer dunklen Ecke des Gemachs versteckt. Bran und die Frauen erklären ihr, dass sie sie zu Jon Schnee an die Mauer bringen wollen, aber Jeyne denkt, es ist eine Prüfung Ramsays, und daher erwidert sie, dass sie ihn über alles liebe. Die Speerfrauen drängen Theon, Jeyne Mut beizubringen, damit sie losgehen können. Theon kniet neben ihr hin und redet beruhigend auf sie ein, dann zieht er sie auf die Beine. Als die Felle den Blick auf ihren nackten Körper freigeben, sehen sie Bissspuren auf ihren Brüsten. Sie ziehen ihr in aller Eile Eichhörnchens Kleidung an, während diese etwas Warmes unter Ramsays Kleidern findet. Dann weist Theon Jeyne an, den Kopf gesenkt unter der Kapuze zu halten und mit niemandem zu sprechen. Als sie vor die Tür treten, fragt der Saure Alyn, ob Theon sie gründlich gewaschen habe, und Grunzer fasst Weide an die Brust, doch dann lassen sie sie einfach weitergehen. Einen kurzen Moment wird Theon euphorisch, doch dann kehrt die Angst zurück, dass sie auf dem weiteren Weg Damon Tanz-für-mich, Häuter oder Walton Stahlbein begegnen könnten. Auch die Wachen an der Tür zum Fried beachten sie kaum, und Theon verspürt sogar Mitleid mit ihnen, als er sich vorstellt, was Ramsay mit ihnen anstellen wird. An einer Gabelung im Schneelabyrinth des Hofes weist Esche Frenya und Stechpalme an, mit Theon und Jeyne weiterzugehen. Die anderen wollen Manke holen gehen, und sie sollen nicht auf sie warten. Theon führt sie weiter Richtung Zinnentor, wobei er noch nicht weiß, wie sie an den Wachen dort vorbei gelangen sollen, doch als sie dort zwei Wachen antreffen, erklärt Theon, er habe ihnen Frauen mitgebracht, und dann töten Stechpalme und Esche sie mit ihren Messern bzw. mit einem der Speere. Jeyne Pool stößt einen lauten, schrillen Schrei aus, woraufhin Stechpalme in Panik gerät. Sie haben Glück, denn die Zugbrücke über den gefrorenen Wassergraben wurde heruntergelassen, damit die Verteidiger schneller auf die äußere Mauer gelangen können, aber hinter ihnen hören sie, wie eine Trompete Alarm schlägt. Mitten auf der Zugbrücke bleibt Frenya mit einen der Speere der beiden Wachen zurück, um ihre Verfolger aufzuhalten. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise & Anmerkungen Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 14